


Metamorphosis

by Nyxxon



Category: Koakuma Kanojo, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Curses, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hentai, Inmon Tattoo, Mild Smut, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Transformation, Video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxxon/pseuds/Nyxxon
Summary: It is rumored that a mysterious DVD exists and whoever dares to watch it gets cursed . . .•••Convinced to watch a disc said to curse whoever watches it by your friends, you soon find yourself, both mentally and physically, going through a slow and steady change . . .At first, the changes are quite subtle, going unnoticed by you. However, as time passes, you soon begin to notice things happening that can't be explained by any other means.To make matters "worse," it seems you've also caught the attention of a certain ash blonde in the midsts of your changes . . .
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	1. Cursed

Today was like any other day—the sun was shining brightly as a light breeze ran through the air, shuffling the blossoms of the cherry blossom trees that were scattered throughout the U.A. school grounds.

Small light pink petals floated down to the ground every once and a while with each breeze that passed by. It was a lovely sight, one could say . . .

Checking your watch, you sighed as you closed your now empty lunch box and soon got up from your spot underneath one of the trees.

Your longer-than-average uniform skirt lightly rustled with the light breeze as you readjusted the thick (favorite color) frames that sat on your face to a more comfortable position before starting back into the school building to head to your next class that began right after lunch.

It didn't take long to reach the door labeled "3-B." You soon entered the empty room and headed to your seat, waiting for the teacher as well as other students to come in.

Right as you sat down, it didn't take long for a familiar indigo haired figure to soon make their way inside the classroom and sit in front of you before turning around to face you, his sleepy eyes peering at you.

"Outside again?"

"I always do, Shinsou." You stated as you looked at him indifferently, "You know that."

You had known Shinsou since you were young. He was also your neighbor, so you both usually walked to as well as from school and class together for the most part unless you or he got caught up doing something else or were sick. With that said, you could call him your friend—best friend even.

He frowned, "You could always sit with _us_ , you know."

You frowned at his words. Since he had been bumped up in the school charts in the middle of his first year at U.A., he had since made a decent amount of friends such as the acclaimed Midoriya—one of the top students who attended the school, being in 3-A. So Shinsou had become a bit more popular as well and had started hanging out with the other male's friend group on the occasion which had turned into a common occurrence.

You on the other hand had remained on the lower end of the social spectrum. It wasn't low enough to get bullied or made fun of aside from some occasional rough remarks made by a certain blonde in the 3-B class, Monoma Neito which a girl, Kendou Itsuka, would instantly scold and smack the male upside the head because of his rude behavior to shut him up. Other than that, you pretty much remained invisible to most of the peering eyes around the school.

However, you didn't mind much. After all, you weren't a social butterfly when it all came down to it. But there were a few people you talked to on occasion other than him. Still, it wasn't with very many and it was usually for your help if anything since you were one of the better students out there even if you were in the B rank though A and B were almost considered equals . . . though the A rank always had a few who were one hundred percent in deserving on being in the top.

"I'll pass, I prefer sitting outside by myself more than with others . . . you know that." You said, "Besides, the cherry blossoms are in bloom now. I like to watch them as they occasionally fall to the ground."

"Oh right, I forgot about that . . ." He let out a sigh though gave you a sleepy smile, "It was worth a shot."

You gave him a small smile in return, "Nice one, but it still missed . . . for the thousandth time." You joked.

This hadn't been the first time he had tried to get you to join him and the others. But you always declined his offers though that never stopped him from continuously trying. Perhaps it was because he felt bad just leaving you on your own during the time . . . but, in the end, you didn't mind too much.

"Practice makes perfect or convincing in this case . . . I guess . . . eventually . . . maybe." Shinsou muttered with a sigh.

"Maybe eventually." You gave him a small smile.

Though right as you said this, the math teacher, Mr. Ecto, soon walked in, "Alright, settle down, everyone." He said, causing all the little chatter that had been going around the room to come to a halt as he walked to the front of the room.

Shinsou gave you one last look before turning back up to the front as Mr. Ecto called out the roll again for the day just in case anyone had left or checked out during the lunch break before starting up the next two classes since instead of the students switching, the teachers switched rooms.

After he had got done teaching his lesson the English teacher, Yamada Hizashi, soon came in—his voice obnoxiously loud as he greeted the class and soon began his own lesson though going off-topic a few times here and there.

Thankfully, the class didn't drag by since, before you knew it, the bell rang to dismiss you all for the remainder of the day to go home or to your designated end-of-the-day club meet-ups (if you were in any).

Grabbing your things, you placed them all in your backpack before heading out with Shinsou trailing right behind you. Once outside the classroom and out of the way of other students who were exiting the room and walking down the halls, you turned towards the male.

"I have to go to the library, so I won't be able to walk home with you today." You stated.

"Oh yeah. Today's Tuesday, isn't it?" Shinsou mumbled as he recalled what you usually did during this day.

"Yeah . . . maybe tomorrow though."

With a small nod on his end, you both soon said your goodbyes to each other before heading your separate ways—him going on his way home and you on your way to the library to do what you needed to do.

You let out a sigh as you carefully swerved between different students to make sure you wouldn't bump into them. It didn't take long to reach the doors with the word " _Library_ " etched above the double doors.

But as you walked towards it to open the doors, one of them flung open and, before you knew it, a figure had quickly started leaving the room but it all had happened so fast . . .

Before you knew it, the both of you collided. You stumbled a bit but thankfully didn't fall as you managed to maintain your balance before looking up to see who you had bumped into though your eyes widened a tiny bit.

It was no other than class 3-A's _Bakugou Katsuki_.

It appeared the collision hadn't affected him much and that you were the only one having had lost any ounce of balance you had had at the time. Though he still appeared a bit surprised as he looked at you.

"What the hell?" Bakugou narrowed his eyes at you as he looked you up and down, a judgemental look on his face as he took notice of your longer-than-average skirt and outfit that was obviously not one hundred percent part of the U.A. uniform—but he couldn't say much since he didn't follow the dress code to a T himself.

However, he could already tell that the girl in front of him was a drag. He deduced you were probably one of those goody-goodies—if your outfit was of any indicating factor. But with that said, he felt like he had seen you before . . . which probably wasn't far from being wrong. You were in the same damn high school after all.

"Uh, sorry." You mumbled as you gave him an indifferent expression, your words sounding unauthentic.

He scrunched up his nose and clicked his tongue, "Tch. Watch where you're fucking going, four eyes." He muttered before shoving past you.

You continued to watch as he walked down the hall until he had disappeared behind a corner. Once he was fully gone, you let out a sigh. If you would have done that during the first year term, you were sure his response would have been even harsher than that.

It was known that since Bakugou had been going to U.A. High that he had somewhat "mellowed" out as each year passed—especially to Midoriya who he seemed to always have his eyes set on to be a total ass to. But with that said, he still was easy to annoy and had a nasty mouth on him albeit with more control over his actions compared to the first year.

Admittedly, you were a bit curious as to why he was in the library. Bakugou was many things, so you heard, but a reader didn't seem like one of them. Then again, what did you know about him aside from hearsay and word from mouth?

Sighing once more, you headed into the library, this time managing to make it inside without bumping into any more people though you were sure if you did that it wouldn't be as "rude" of an encounter.

Searching the library, your eyes soon landed on two girls, one with pink hair, Ashido Mina, and another with brown, Uraraka Ochako, both who appeared to be waiting—waiting for you to be more exact.

Every Tuesday and Friday you would meet up with the two girls to help them with their curriculum, switching up each subject you worked on bi-weekly or as needed. You were basically their tutor, having been assigned by the headmaster, Nezu, personally to help them in a few of their struggling subjects.

Since Yaoyorozu Momo, the smartest student in the entire school, was jammed packed with other students already . . . you were the next "best" choice—at least the one who would agree to bother even doing it anyway.

You quickly made your way to the table and sat down in front of the two girls, "Sorry that it took so long." You took out your math book and placed it on the table along with theirs that were already there.

"No worries!" Ashido smiled.

"Yeah, no worries, (Last Name)-chan." Uraraka agreed.

You gave a small nod, "Alright, shall we get started?"

The two girls nodded in unison before you soon began to help them with a few math problems that they had been having trouble with on their homework then finding ones for them to practice on and allowing them to do a couple themselves for practice while saying if they got it right or wrong. As the hours passed while you helped them and they worked, both of the girls had only managing to get one right by the end of the session.

Sometimes you wondered how the two had ended up in the top A-B ranks and weren't in the C-E ranks with how much they lacked in a lot of areas of their academics. But you weren't going to vocalize that thought any time soon . . .

"We're gonna fail . . ." Ashido whined as you started packing up your math book after the two-hour-long tutor session that basically went nowhere.

"You're telling me." Uraraka came in with a frown.

"You still have until next week." You simply stated as you turn back around to face the two girls, "I can help you through the week if you want, not like I have anything better to do."

"Will you really, you don't mind..?" Ashido asked with wide eyes.

You gave a small nod, "Yeah."

"Thank you, (Last Name)-chan!" Both girls exclaimed but the librarian across the room shushed them. They both turned around with a bead of sweat on their cheeks, "Sorry..!" They whispered towards the lady before turning back around to face you.

You sighed at the two girls, regret already filling you for your offer, "No worries."

After your words, Uraraka glanced over at Ashido who returned the stare as they appeared to have a silent conversation with each other before Uraraka glanced down and began to squirm in her seat with Ashido soon looking at you.

You just raised a brow at the two, knowing they had something to say but were hesitant, "What?"

"Uh, c-can . . . can we ask you something..?" Ashido mumbled out lowly.

_There it was._

"What is it?" You blinked at her.

"Uraraka-chan and I kind of made a deal with Kaminari-kun and Mineta . . ."

"A deal?" You peered over at her.

"We told them we'd watch this DVD and tell them what we thought about it." Uraraka meekly came in.

"If we chicken out or just not watch it at all, we have to wear those stupid U.A. cheerleader uniforms for a week . . ." Ashido mumbled.

You weren't too surprised that was what would happen if they were to "chicken out" to whatever they had to watch. It was well known the two males were perverts—Mineta more so than the other, however. But you still couldn't understand why they'd accept such a stupid deal.

"Is the DVD a scary movie or something..?" You asked, not particular interest.

"Uh . . ." Ashido scanned around the library, giving Uraraka one more look, before turning to dig in her backpack, soon pulling out a square see-through disc case with a blank DVD inside and placed it in front of you, "This."

You just stared down at the see-through plastic case before grabbing it and examined both sides of it—it looked like one of those burned discs where the movie or whatever it was had been copied onto it and this wasn't the original. Once finished, you placed it back between you and the other girls again.

You looked back up at her, "What exactly is it about?"

"That's the thing." Ashido started, "We're not sure. But, uh . . ." She trailed off as she looked to the side.

"But what?"

Uraraka began to squirm a bit in her seat, "There's . . . there's a rumor about this DVD going around the school . . ."

"Rumor?" You hadn't heard about it, but you never did pay too much attention to school gossip unless it was by accident.

"They say that anyone who watches this DVD becomes cursed." Ashido appeared to shiver at the thought.

"There's no such thing as a curse." You countered, "But if you thought differently, why did you two accept?"

"I-It was her idea!" Uraraka pointed an accusing finger at the other girl.

Ashido looked over at her, "H-Hey! It–"

" _Shhh_!" The librarian glared over at her.

"S-Sorry . . ." A bead of sweat appeared on Ashido's cheek as she looked at the woman with an apologetic look before turning to face you again, "Anyway . . . they want us to watch the video and tell them about it. So that goes into what we want to ask . . ." She paused for a moment, "Since you don't believe in curses . . . can you watch the video and then tell us about it..?"

"I don't know." You readjusted your glasses while you continued to look at them.

"Please . . . you're our only hope." Uraraka pleaded as she clasped her hands together with knitted brows, "We already asked some of the others in the school, but they all refused."

"And we don't want word getting around to Mineta and Kaminari-kun that we're asking . . ." Ashido mumbled, "Please."

You looked between the two girls for a long moment before letting out a sigh, "I suppose I can . . ."

"Really?!" Ashido's face lit up, "Oh thank you so mu–"

" _SHHHHH_!" The librarian glared once again over at the table you all were at, "If you don't be quiet, I'll kick you all out for the remainder of the day." She threatened.

Ashido groaned, "I probably should get going." She got up and got her bag from behind her, "Thanks again, we totally owe you one!" With that, she soon skipped off—the librarian glaring at her all the entire time until she had left out the door.

"Yeah, I should get going, too . . ." Uraraka stated as she grabbed her bag, "Thanks again, (Last Name)-chan. We appreciate it. See you tomorrow." She gave you a strained smile and a sympathetic look before heading off.

You watched her leave before looking down at the DVD still in the middle of the table. Grabbing it, you looked at it once more. Admittedly, you were a tad bit curious about it but not enough to show it.

Letting out a sigh, placed the disc in your bag before getting up. The librarian eyed you but you didn't pay her much mind as you made your way out of the library to finally go home.  
  
  
  
  
  
After showering and changing into more comfortable clothes after having had dinner with your mom, you plopped down on your bed back first as you eyed the ceiling. You turned your head to your right as you eyed the CD case you had placed on your bed once you had gotten home.

You had almost forgotten about it. Looking at the clock on your bed stand, it was 8:30 p.m., thirty minutes before you usually went to bed. You did say you'd watch it, however . . .

Plus, it wasn't like one night of missing your self-made "bedtime" would hurt you. The DVD was probably only an hour to an hour and thirty minutes, so it wasn't cutting too deeply if you started now.

Sighing, you grabbed the disc and headed to your TV, turning it on, then popping the disc into your DVD player before grabbing the remote and heading back on your bed.

The screen had the " _reading disc_ " at the corner as well as the little art that popped up every time you turned the DVD player on before the small words of " _playing disc_ " popped up then a black screen appeared for a few seconds until just a static image and noise began to play from it.

"Huh?" You furrowed your brows as you just blinked at the TV, "There's nothing on the screen."

Was this just part of the video and it'd actually start showing something sooner or later?

However, after about thirty minutes of sitting through the static screen and noise, it never did turn into something aside from that before the TV screen soon turned back to black. You waited patiently for something to probably pop up as a jump scare or something. Instead, the DVD player just cut off and went to the start screen.

You just blinked a few times, "Seriously . . . that's it?" You frowned, "What a waste of time."

At least it hadn't run too far past your bedtime it seemed—five minutes over, give or take. That was at least one good thing about it. With a slightly annoyed sigh, you turned the TV off with your remote, placing it on the table, before placing your glasses beside it and turning the lamp off beside your bed.

Snuggling up into your comforter, it didn't take you too long to fall asleep as the soft pitter-patter sound of newly starting rain lulled you into a surprisingly deep slumber for the night . . .

Though as the hours ticked by and the clock on the bedside soon read on midnight exactly, the TV suddenly switched on with the basic " _reading disc_ " popping up in the corner before " _playing disc_ " read and a temporary black screen appeared for a few seconds until static came up—the same as when you had first played it. But even with this, it didn't wake you up.

However, if you were awake and if you or anyone for that matter were watching closely at the TV, you would probably see a hand reaching out behind the static of the screen and towards your sleeping form . . .


	2. A Mysterious Red Glow

It was _hot_ . . .

Very, very, very _hot_.

Your eyes snapped open—a temporary bright red flow coming from them before quickly returning to normal unbeknownst to you—as you slowly awoke from your deep sleep. But you couldn't help but notice how your body felt sticky and weird as you sat up slightly, your clothes clinging to you from them being wet with sweat.

Turning the light on and grabbing your glasses on the bedside table, you put them on and looked down after removing your thick comforter from your body. Looking down, you frowned at your practically soaked through clothes.

"Why am I so hot and sweaty?" You mumbled as you continued to look down.

Turning towards the clock on the table beside your bed, you saw it only read 6:13 a.m.—seventeen minutes before you usually got up. Sighing, you knew you needed to shower, you couldn't go to school all gross like this, and you didn't want to either . . . plus, it was not worth going back to bed.

Getting up after going ahead and turning your alarm off, you headed towards the bathroom, getting a towel and placing it on the edge of the sink with your glasses on top. When there, you stripped off your sweaty clothes, throwing them to the side, then turning the shower on.

You waited a moment for it to get at a decent temperature before heading under the showerhead and letting the water run down your entire body while allowing it to wash off the disgusting sticky and sweaty feeling.

Once you were finished cleaning up—having showered longer than usual since you had a bit more time—you got out and wrapped the fluffy white towel around your form, putting your glasses back on before heading back to your room and soon changed into your uniform—the basic longer-than-average skirt you usually sported and the rest of the normal U.A. uniform.

After you were done, you grabbed your bag, ready to head out and to school; however, you stopped upon remembering the disc. Frowning, you turned around after you had already walked past your doorway and soon headed over to the TV.

Bending down, you pressed the eject button on the DVD player. It took it a few seconds until it popped open . . . but there was nothing inside. Now that you thought about it . . . you looked up of the TV stand. Your eyes widened. The cd case was also gone.

A bead of sweat appeared on your cheek, "Where . . . maybe I put it in my bag already..?"

You didn't recall putting the disc back in your bag. But maybe your memory was just a bit foggy. Sliding your bag off your shoulders, you put it in front of you, and unzipped it as you began searching for the disc while looking in every compartment there was.

However, it wasn't there.

You frowned as you just sat there, all the bag compartments unzipped and slightly opened. Where could it have gone? But you didn't have much time to "destroy" your room for a simple disc. With a sigh, you zipped the bag back up before walking out of your room while hoping Ashido and Uraraka wouldn't need the disc back right away . . .

After a short "goodbye" to your mom who walked out at the same time as you as she headed in her car to go off to work before zooming off, you began walking past the driveway and towards the house beside your own—waiting.

A few short seconds later, Shinsou soon walked out of the house. Spotting you, he shut the door and slowly started trudging in your direction. It took him a moment to get to you, but he finally did.

"Let's go." You smiled at him.

He sighed tiredly, "Yeah."

With that, you both made your way to the high school in momentary silence. This was mainly because Shinsou wasn't much of a talker during the morning times. It usually took him until you both got to the school to actually wake up enough to care to have one. But you didn't mind.

After about ten minutes, you both soon arrived at U.A. and instantly headed into the building and towards the 3-B classroom; however, you both didn't get too far as the sound of your name stopped you and him.

"(LAST NAME)-CHAN!" No other than Ashido yelled for the second time as she and Uraraka were practically running towards you.

"Imma go ahead into class." Shinsou mumbled, not wanting to deal with such a loud person at such an early hour of the morning.

You nodded, "Okay. I'll be there in a minute."

With those words, he soon turned and started back on his way towards the classroom. Right as he was doing that, Ashido soon came to a skidding stop right in front of you an expectant look on her face—Uraraka stopped in a more calm manner as she also gave an expectant look.

You looked at them as you readjusted your glasses, "Yes?"

Ashido looked around to make sure no one was listening in or looking before turning her gaze back to you and leaned in a bit, "What was on the video..?" She whispered do only you could hear.

"It was just static."

Her eyes widened, "WHAT?! SERIOUSLY, THAT'S ALL THAT WAS ON THE VI–"

Uraraka placed her hand over the girl's mouth, "Shhh! People are watching!"

Ashido looked around again, taking notice of few people around her now looking in your guys' direction with raised brows though they all soon started on their way to their respected classes as Uraraka slowly removed her hand away from the other girl's mouth.

"Oops." Ashido rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly before dropping it back down to her side and looking back at you, "But seriously..?"

You sighed, "Yes, thirty minutes of static, that was all there was."

"I guess there was no reason in being scared, huh?" She mumbled before letting out a sigh of her own, "Sorry for wasting your time but thanks for watching it for us though."

Uraraka nodded, "Yeah. T-Thank you, (Last Name)-chan."

"You can give us the disc back then." Ashido stated.

"About that . . ." You frowned, "I can't find it. But I'll look for it once I get home and give it to you tomorrow. I'm sure it's in my room somewhere and I just misplaced it."

"Oh." She glanced at Uraraka who also looked back at her and just shrugged before Ashido turned back to look at you, "That's okay, no need. We'll just say we lost it or something." She shrugged, obviously not caring too much about it.

"Well, if that's all, I'll be going to class now." With that, you turned around and started off to your class.

"Do you think she really lost it?" Uraraka asked after you had gotten from earshot.

Ashido shrugged, "I–"

"Lost what?" An all too familiar male voice interrupted her.

This caused the two girls to turn around, coming face-to-face with no other than their blonde haired friend Kaminari with Mineta trailing behind him as they both stopped in front of them.

This made Ashido's eyes widen as she waved her hands in front of her face, "Uhm, I-I was just telling Uraraka how I lost the . . . the DVD you wanted us to watch."

"Was that that girl, uh . . . (Last Name) that you guys were talking to earlier?" Kaminari asked as he looked at your form which soon disappeared behind a corner.

"Yeah, it was totally (Last Name)-chan." Mineta came in, "I know that long skirt anywhere."

"S-She tutors us. So . . . so we were just discussing our meet up schedule." Uraraka stated.

Kaminari just shrugged, "But anyway, the video . . . so you two did watch it, I take it?"

The two girls nodded in unison, "Yeah." Ashido stated, "And it was just thirty minutes of static!"

"Damn. So that's all?" Mineta mumbled allowed before Kaminari kicked him.

This caused both Uraraka and Ashido to furrow their brows at the two boys, "Wait . . ." Uraraka started.

Ashido soon came in, "You didn't even . . ."

"Watch the video?!?" Both girls said at the same time.

Kaminari began to wave his hands in front of his face, "H-Hey! That's not–"

"I can't believe you!" Ashido glared at the boys, "You made (Last Na– I mean . . . us watch a cursed disc when you didn't even watch it yourself!"

"Hey, now!" Kaminari continued to wave his hands in front of his face not taking notice of the slip-up, "That may be so, but you're fine, right? Right..? S-So everything's fine!" He muttered.

"So there was really only static?" Mineta asked.

Ashido scrunched up her nose at the short boy before glaring at both of the males, "UGH! Let's go Uraraka-chan." She grabbed Uraraka's arm and began to drag her to the 3-A classroom, leaving the two boys behind.

Kaminari lowered his arm and sighed, "I guess the rumors of the curse were false."

"Too bad they watched it. Now we won't get to see them in cheerleading uniforms." Mineta sulked, only caring about his perverted desires.

•••

Once you had left the two girls, it hadn't taken you long to reach the 3-B classroom as you soon entered and made your way to your seat behind your indigo haired friend who perked up a bit upon your entrance.

Shinsou turned around to face you, finally out of his sleepy stupor, "What was that about?"

You hummed, "They wanted me to watch this DVD and tell them about it because they were scared."

"Oh, what was it about?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Literally just static on a screen."

Shinsou blinked, "Are you serious?"

You nodded, "Yep. Thirty minutes of complete static."

"Wow . . . sounds amazing." He joked with a lazy smirk, "Shame I didn't get to see it."

You rolled your eyes, "Oh, yeah. You missed so much, it was amazing." You gave him a small smile, "I'd lend it to you . . . that is if I didn't lose it somehow."

"Nah, it's fine." He started while keeping his smirk, "I'll take your word for it."

You rolled your eyes again though you weren't able to say much more as the homeroom teacher, Kan Sekijirou, walked into the room while telling everyone to settle down while he headed towards the front of the class before calling roll then starting the class which was just a study period and for help with other classes if needs be.

After he was finished, the history teacher, Kayama Nemuri, came in followed by Ishiyama Ken the literature teacher. But as you sat through each of the lectures, you began to feel weird. You couldn't pinpoint what the feeling was. But there was no denying the feeling's existence. Unbeknownst to you and the people around you, however, your eyes began to illuminate a light red glow as this feeling came over you.

"–(Last Name)."

Mr. Ishiyama's words caused your eyes to widen as you snapped your head up and looked at him—your eyes returning to their normal (eye color) shade—while everyone now stared at you, even Shinsou who raised a brow in your direction as the weird feeling also temporarily left you.

"Y-Yes..?" You mentally cursed yourself for your abnormal stuttering.

"I asked you to read the passage on page two hundred and fifty-three which is where your book is _not_ opened to." Mr. Ishiyama stated with a tinge of irritation in his voice.

"Oh . . ." A light blush graced your cheeks as you quickly opened your literature book to the designated page.

You could hear a few whispers make their way to your ears as you did this, especially that from Monoma as he seemed to find it funny by your lack of paying attention and scolding by the teacher you had just gotten. But it didn't bother you much.

"Alright everyone, stop the chatter." Mr. Ishiyama muttered, "Let's get back to the lesson." He soon looked in your direction, "Pay attention next time, (Last Name)."

"Yes sir." You muttered.

"Now read the passage, Monoma." Mr. Ishiyama looked over at the blonde boy.

"What?" Monoma narrowed his eyes at him, "Wasn't _she_ supposed to read it?" He looked over at you with a glare, a bead of sweat on your cheek as you remained silent, before looking back at the teacher.

"Just do as I asked." Mr. Ishiyama glared right back at the boy.

"Fine." Monoma muttered as he looked down and started reading the passage that had originally been directed at you.

As he read, you just stared down at your book. But this time, you paid mild attention just in case you were called on again. However, the weird feeling never did fully leave your body, but it was much less noticeable than before.

Thankfully before you knew it, the bell rang signaling lunchtime.  
With that, you quickly put your things up neatly at your desk as you rushed out before even Shinsou could get up—feeling the stares of a few of your classmates as you did so but ignored them.

Once out the door and a few inches away from the classroom, you let out a sigh as you continued walking down the hall. But you didn't get very far as Shinsou ran up beside you.

"What was that?" He asked causing you both to stop.

You faced him, "What do you mean?"

"During class." He clarified, "When you got called out."

"Oh . . ." You frowned, "I was just lost in thought."

Shinsou raised a brow as he studied your face. But it didn't help him understand what you were really thinking since it was so neutral with little emotion on it. So he just sighed, "Well . . . alright."

"Now . . ." You smiled, "If you'll excuse me, I'll be getting my lunch from my locker and heading outside." With that, you quickly turned and headed to your locker.

Shinsou opened his mouth to say something but he instantly closed it seeing as you had already gotten too far for his regular voice and he didn't feel like yelling at you. So he just let out a sigh as he turned around to head to the cafeteria where Midoriya and the rest of the decent-sized group were.

After you had left Shinsou and had gotten your bento box from the locker, you headed down the hall and out to the school grounds. It didn't take long to reach a bench that was under one of the trees before sitting down as you placed the bento box on your lap and opened it revealing the contents inside.

It didn't take long for you to finish everything inside as you soon closed the empty box and placed it beside you as you looked ahead of you, watching as a few cherry blossom petals fell on the ground here and there.

You held out your hand right as one of the many petals fell, it landing directly in the middle of your hand and a smile formed on your face as it did. Cherry blossoms were always so beautiful to you.

As you enjoyed the falling petals, it was eventually time to head back inside. Grabbing your empty bento box, you soon headed inside, putting it away in your locker and resuming the final two classes of your day—the other students seeming to have already forgotten about the little "incident" thirty minutes prior . . . well, besides Shinsou, but he never did bring it up as the day continued.  
  
After your two classes had flown by, you had parted ways with Shinsou—giving him a small goodbye as he gave a reluctant one in return—before having headed toward the library where Ashido and Uraraka were waiting for you to continue their tutoring session as promised.

"So apparently Kaminari-kun and Mineta didn't even watch the video before giving it to us!" Ashido mumbled angrily once you had laid out some problems for them to try, a pout on her face as she began working on them.

"Oh?" You said in disinterest, no longer caring about the video aside from hopefully finding it once you got back home to return it to the two girls.

"Yeah . . ." Uraraka mumbled as she scribbled down in practically illegible writing to the problem you set out for her.

"I see." Was all you mumbled in reply.

Unlike the day prior, the two seemed to get a few more problems right as the two hours of the tutoring session neared its end while you checked each of their work they had done up until near the cut-off time—the librarian's piercing eyes constantly on your guys' table because of the day before though it was ignored.

"You did a bit better . . ." You stated after checking over their work before handing it back with little notes on the side, "You still need to work on it, however."

"Do you think we'll be ready for the test next week..?" Uraraka asked with a hopeful tone.

"If you start working at home as well." You simply stated, "Just work more of the practice problems in the lesson on pages five hundred and six through five hundred and eight since those are the ones giving you the most trouble."

Ashido groaned, "I guess we have no other choice . . ."

After a few more small discussions on their soon-to-be math test fate and what they should do to be more prepared for it through the passing days, the two girls soon left the library to go home. You stayed a few more minutes before getting all your stuff and heading out to officially go home.

Once you had left the school, the sky was a beautiful orange color because of the setting sun. Though as you walked off the school grounds towards your house and had made it about halfway, you were becoming quite parched.

In fact, you had noticed the dryness of your throat when you had been helping Uraraka and Ashido but the water fountains of the school were a big no for you since you didn't really trust them sanitary-wise. Frowning, you didn't know if you could wait until you were home for something to relieve your throat that cried for something cool and wet to wash down it.

Digging into your skirt pocket, you pulled out the bit of money you had—enough to get you something at one of the vending machines that were just down the street from here that you went to quite often. Making up your mind, you started towards them.

It took about two minutes tops to reach the vending machine area though you instantly stopped upon seeing a familiar figure standing at one while looking quite annoyed at one specific machine that you knew all too well. Your eyes widened and flashed a glowing red as it felt your heart was beating a bit faster but it quickly disappeared as well as the feeling upon the ash blonde's words that spilled from his mouth, snapping you from the little trance.

"You've got to be shitting me." Bakugou growled to himself, not noticing you, as he glared at the machine that refused to drop his item—that he had fucking paid for, mind you!

He kicked the machine one good time, leaving a small dent upon many which he should have looked at before using this piece of shit machine. It seemed it was a common occurrence for this piece of trash to not work.

What a waste of his fucking money.

"That machine doesn't work very well." You mumbled as you slowly made your way behind the ash blonde.

Bakugou turned around, his eyes landing on you, the girl he had run into—literally—in front of the library. His eyes narrowed as he watched you readjust your glasses as you peered at him, "No dip, Sherlock. Could you be any more fucking obvious?"

You frowned at his words as you walked closer and to the side of the machine, "Here."

You kicked the side, the item—and even more—falling down into the pickup area after you did. His eyes widened slightly though they quickly reverted back to normal as he grabbed what he had intended to buy, some brand of spicy flavored chips, while leaving the rest in the bottom.

"You have to kick it in this specific area for some reason." You stated, "I don't know why that is . . . but that's the only way."

"Tch, whatever." Even after he had replied, you continued to stare at him. He seemed to pick up on your eyes as he looked over at you and instantly glared, "What the fuck are you looking at, four eyes?"

Boy, did he have a dirty mouth.

You just stood there for a few seconds before turning to go to the drink machine that wasn't too far from where you stood, not bothering to reply, as you took out your money and inserted it into the machine—Bakugou being the one staring at you now.

Pressing the button for (favorite drink). Unlike Bakugou's, yours landed into the pickup area without any problems. Once it had, you instantly grabbed it and opened it before practically chugging it down, allowing the cool liquid running down your dry throat—it felt good.

Upon drinking the last drop, you lowered the now empty can as you wiped the corner of your mouth from a bit that had dripped from the side before throwing the can into the trash bin that set beside the vending machine, now satisfied.

As you turned to look at the male who had yet to leave, you blinked upon taking notice of him just staring at you. His eyes widened a bit once your eyes locked onto his—but not for what you thought—before looking to the side as he opened his bag of chips.

You stared at him for a moment longer, not quite understanding why he had been staring at you so intently to begin with. But you shrugged it off and let out a silent sigh as you started leaving the vending machine area.

As you left and had started to get further and further away to wherever the hell you were going, Bakugou looked at the back of you with narrowed eyes.

He wasn't sure and he was probably fucking crazy for the thought. But he swore, when you had been drinking and when you had turned to look at him, that he had seen your eyes glow a bright red color before reverting back to their normal duller shade of (eye color) . . .


	3. A Faint Mark and Realization

After you had come home, you never did find the DVD and its case. You had searched everywhere in your room, even the entire house, to no avail—it was like it had disappeared in thin air which was weird. But, in the end, you weren't too worried about it since Ashido and Uraraka didn't appear too hung up about it though you still wanted to find it eventually . . .

Like the previous day, you had woken up hot and sweaty though not as bad; however, it was still not a pleasant one. But there was also a new feeling that came with it—a tingly feeling right at your lower abdomen but it soon disappeared as you woke up a bit more. There was also some gum pain, mostly from where your canines set, but it also eventually went away with time. You figured you were maybe grinding your teeth in your sleep or something of the sort.

Not thinking too much of it, you put your glasses on, got up, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower to wash away the disgusting sticky sweaty feeling before you headed off to school to continue with your normal day.

As per usual, you walked to school with Shinsou in silence before you both proceeded to go to your class—failing to take notice of the piercing red eyes of a certain ash blonde that had caught eye of you walking down the hall as he did with his red haired friend, Kirishima Eijirou, who was talking about one thing or another though it fell on deaf ears at this point.

It wasn't that it was a conscious effort on Bakugou's end. But since the day prior, he had grown curious by what he thought he had seen with "hopes" to maybe see it again and tell him he wasn't fucking crazy—even if it was likely that it had been a figment of his imagination or a trick of the light and that he was, indeed, crazy for feeling such strong curiosity about it.

But once he had realized what he was doing, he scoffed to himself as he looked away and back in front of him as he headed towards his class, still not bothering to listen to the words that slipped from his red haired friend's mouth. But it didn't stop the one last look at your fleeting form as you entered the 3-B classroom before he entered his own that was beside yours.

Once lunchtime came and everyone had shuffled into the cafeteria, even when his intent was to keep his eyes to himself, Bakugou couldn't stop from gazing around the cafeteria to try and spot you—not listening to the conversation that was happening between Kaminari, Ashido, Kirishima, and Sero Hanta. But he was only left with "disappointment" when you were nowhere to be found in the large room, instead outside as you usually were though he didn't know that.

"What are you staring at, Bakugou?" Kaminari asked as he looked in the direction of where his friend was looking but seeing nothing that'd be that "interesting" before turning his attention to the ash blonde.

This caused Bakugou to snap his head towards the voice before he scowled at the many faces of the table that were now staring at him, "None of your damn business, dunce face."

Kaminari hummed in response but shrugged knowing it was best to leave him be, as did everyone at the table, and going back to whatever they had originally been talking about between the four of them.

Bakugou just rolled his eyes at the group as he rested his cheek on the palm of his hand and continuing the worthless act of scanning the cafeteria while failing to notice his red haired friend was glancing at him once more, curiosity radiating from him . . .

Before he knew it, lunch had ended, and he was soon walking back to his class while trudging beside Kirishima while the rest of the group was a few feet ahead of them; however, his eyes soon landed on your plain form as you came swerving between a few students to head to your class which caused him to stop.

He watched as you also stopped but for an entirely different reason as you came in contact and began talking with another student, more specifically: an indigo haired male—or the purple haired freak as he'd always think of when seeing him given his off-putting sleepy appearance, one that was scarily similar to his homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta.

However, this action didn't go unnoticed by his red haired friend who had stopped as well and looked at the ash blonde before trailing where his eyes were glued on, landing on your form before Shinsou soon came into the picture as you both began talking it seemed as you neared them before heading inside the 3-B classroom.

Kirishima frowned. Were you the one he had been "searching" for in the cafeteria when Kaminari had called him out..? But why would Bakugou be looking for you? He turned towards his friend who was still staring though now just at the 3-B classroom with narrowed eyes.

"Hey." Kirishima called causing Bakugou to turn his gaze towards him.

"What?" Bakugou now narrowed his eyes at him, a bit annoyed by being snapped away from his actions though it may have been for the best.

"Was (Last Name) the one you were looking for in the cafeteria earlier?"

Bakugou's eyes widen momentarily before reverted back to a glare, "(Last Name)?" He glanced back at the 3-B room.

Was that your name?

But he soon looked back at the other male, "Why the hell would I be looking for her?"

"Uh . . ." A bead of sweat appeared on Kirishima's cheek, "I don't know, you tell me."

Bakugou stayed silent for a moment before scrunching up his nose while giving a simple, "Tch." With that, he pushed past the red haired male and made his way inside the 3-A classroom without replying to his words.

But if he were being honest with himself, he didn't know what to say . . . after all, he couldn't just go around saying " _her eyes were fucking glowing a red color yesterday when I saw her at the fucking vending machines though it could have just been my damn imagination . . . but I'm just scoping her out to see if I'll see it again so I can say I'm not fucking crazy_ ," even if it was to his closest friend of the group.

Most definitely fucking not.

What kind of idiot would believe such a thing? Well . . . he actually knew of one who probably would, but he wasn't about to confine in them because of that reason . . . but with that said, the red haired male would most likely think he was fucking crazy.

Even he thought he was fucking crazy!

Kirishima just blinked and frowned as he watched the ash blonde disappear inside the classroom. With one last glance in class 3-B's direction, he soon headed inside the 3-A room himself and to his seat, eyeing the ash blonde who appeared to have already gotten lost in his own thoughts as he glanced at the window . . .

The rest of the day passed by in an uneventful manner, with Bakugou just continuing to try and ignore what he had seen the day prior and failing miserably while you remained oblivious to the newly acquired stares you'd occasionally receive from the ash blonde every time he'd catch sight of you in the halls or anywhere for that matter for the day.

But with the passing day while going on to the next one, you continued to wake up hot and sweaty with the new weird tingling sensation of your lower abdomen and the minor gum pain making an appearance though, like the day prior, disappeared later into the day—always becoming forgotten.

However, you ignored it all and resumed the daily routines of your regular school and tutoring sessions with the two girls that you usually had with them which was a bit off from the normal schedule for this week, however. But with the past few days that passed by, they appeared to be making decent progress on their work which told you that they were benefitting from it a bit. It seemed the two girls may actually pass their upcoming math test in three days . . . so that was good—both for you and them.

"You both are doing much better." You started as you finished up checking their papers, only having to make about five on Ashido's and three on Uraraka's.

"We may actually pass Monday, Uraraka-chan!" Ashido whispered happily, actually remembering about the librarian.

You nodded, "I'm sure you both will. Just be sure to go over it again all this weekend."

"Okay!" They both said in unison as they got their stuff, ready to go home.

"Well, I gotta go, I gotta run by the store before I go home." Uraraka stated as she got her things, "Thanks, (Last Name)-chan. I appreciate the help!"

"Yeah, no problem. Good luck." With your words, she gave you a small wave as she soon headed out of the library and you began gathering your things so you could leave, too.

"So you still haven't been able to find the DVD?" Ashido asked as she stood up and placed her bag over her shoulder once Uraraka had left.

"Huh?" You looked up after shoving your book in your bag as you prepared to go home yourself, "Oh . . ." You shook your head, "No, I haven't been able to . . . sorry."

She shrugged, "Was just curious, I don't care much either way. In fact, I rather never see it again." She stated with a scrunch of her nose as she recalled the conversation between Kaminari and Mineta, but her face soon reverted back to normal, "Well, see ya, thanks again." With that, she headed out of the library.

"Yeah . . . see you." You replied even if she couldn't hear you any longer.

With a silent sigh, you soon got up from your seat. Placing your bag over your shoulder, you soon went out of the library. But as you made your way down the hall, a sudden burning sensation came from your lower abdomen like your skin was being burned by something. You instantly stopped in your tracks as you squeezed the straps of your bag tightly.

You began to search for the bathroom so you could check out what the cause was. Finally finding it, you quickly made your way towards it and went inside before heading to the middle of the room. Hesitantly, you unbuttoned your jacket and pulled your white uniform shirt up from being tucked into your dark blue-green skirt only for your eyes to widen from what you saw.

It was a faint pink-colored mark on the skin of your lower abdomen, like a tattoo. It looked like a heart unconnected by the bottom with two lines on each side that appeared to give the faint impression of unattached wings sprouting from it. But you weren't one hundred percent certain since the mark was so light against your skin.

With furrowed brows, you looked up at one of the mirrors on the walls, seeing it from there then back down, your glassing slipping down the bridge of your nose as you did this.

"W-What is this?" You moved a shaky hand to hover over the very light almost unseeable marking, the burning sensations having since dispersed.

But as you were trying to process exactly what you were seeing, you could hear a few voices coming from the hall and nearing the bathroom before the door began to slowly began to open, the voices of two females coming through.

Eyes widening, you quickly shoved your white shirt back into your skirt and rebuttoned your uniform jacket, not caring if it was done messily, as you made your way to the sink and turned the water as you began washing your hands as not to appear strange.

The two girls you recognized—one being Tokage Setsuna and the other Kodai Yui from your class—eventually made their way inside, stopping their little chatter as they did. You watched them a bit in the mirror, seeing them eye you a bit. But they didn't pay too much mind to you as they both went into separate stalls to handle business.

Right as they did this, you turned the water off and dried your hands before quickly heading out of the bathroom—one hand on your abdomen and keeping it there as you made your way out of the school and started towards your house.

When you got home, you took notice of the missing car from the driveway. It seemed your mom had the night shift at the hospital today, not that you minded—especially at the moment. But not caring much for that fact, you instantly headed inside and upstairs towards your room.

Practically throwing your bag to the ground, you wasted no time in parting with your school uniform jacket, throwing it to the ground as well, before pulling your white shirt up from your skirt, exposing your abdomen once more—the light pink colored tattoo-like mark still there.

You swallowed as you stared down at it with tremoring eyes. You had hoped it had just been your imagination, that your mind was just playing tricks on you . . . but that appeared to not be the case. In fact, it looked a tad bit darker than when you had last seen it.

Placing your hand over it, you began to rub it in hopes that maybe it'd come off . . . but it didn't. No matter how hard you did this, it remained on your skin in all of its light pink glory which seemed to have gotten just a shade darker.

What the hell was it aside from what it looked like?

Where had it come from?

These were questions plus the many more that ran through your mind that you were unable to answer as you just stood there and stared down at the newly formed tattoo. It'd be a lie to say you weren't a bit scared. Then again, who wouldn't be when a random marking appears on your skin out of the blue?

You continued to just stare down at it, trying to understand what it was and its meaning. Though your mind ran towards all the other strange happenings as of late: from the suddenly hot and sweaty wake-ups, the tingly sensations in your lower abdomen, the sore gums, to this tattoo . . .

Were these things all related..?

If you were being completely honest, you were unsure . . .

However, one thing was certain. This all had happened after you had watched the video for Ashido and Uraraka . . . a video rumored to curse whoever watched it. And even though you didn't believe in curses, there was no other explanation for what had been happening to you the past couple of days that had passed by . . .


	4. A Strange Feeling

_Were you really cursed?_

You had stayed up the majority of the night as you had pondered the pure possibility of you being cursed, denying it but knowing that there was no other explanation for all the weird things that had been happening up until this point. Unless it all was a fluke which could explain the minor things . . .

But the random "tattoo"?

That couldn't be explained logically.

When you woke up, you were of course hot and sweaty with your gums hurting slightly as well as a small tingly sensation from your lower abdomen. You wasted no time in grabbing your glasses on the nightstand and putting them on before looking down and lifting your shirt.

You instantly frowned upon seeing the mark still on your skin, it even darker than when you had seen it the night prior before going to bed. You had hoped it'd be gone in the morning . . . but that seemed to not be the case.

With a sigh, you got up and took your daily morning shower. After you were done with that and having changed into some casual clothes after having stared at the new permanent mark on your stomach, you headed downstairs and to the kitchen to get something to clench your thirst where you found your mom—dressed in her regular nursing uniform—making her something quick, toast to be more exact.

"Oh, hey, sweetie." Your mom said once she saw you coming in.

"Hey." You muttered as you walked towards the fridge but didn't open it yet as you faced her, "You have work soon?" You asked deciding to keep your new knowledge to yourself.

"Yeah." She nodded, "I need to get going now actually. I may be home later than usual. I'll message you if that's the case."

"Alright."

"Bye, I love you."

"Bye, love you, too."

With that, she finished up her small breakfast quickly and headed out of the kitchen. A few seconds later you heard the door open then shut right after, signaling her leave.

You just stood there for a moment, staring at the kitchen entrance. You wondered if you should have told her about the weird things that had been happening to you as of late. But you figured it was better if you didn't.

After all, what could she do about it? Plus, it didn't seem to be anything that was hindering your life. Weird, maybe, yes, it was—even more than weird. But you'd live . . . at least you hoped you would. However, you had much more important things to worry about anyway—like school—and shouldn't be hung up by these "minor" changes that weren't affecting you too harshly.

Letting out a sigh, you turned around and opened the refrigerator, grabbing the (favorite flavor) juice, then headed towards the cabinet to grab a glass. Getting the glass, you poured the juice in it, putting the jug down, then taking a long chug of the cold liquid in the glass that cooled your dry throat.

The day went by relatively fast as you handled your homework while also, in an obsessive manner, looking at the mark on your stomach with hopes it'd maybe disappear eventually. But it, of course, never did—only appearing to be darker.

During this time, Shinsou had messaged you, too lazy to actually come over. He had asked for help on some math problems he was having trouble with. You helped him, of course, as you called him to better explain instead of through text which was much harder.

After you had got done helping him and ended the call after a few more small conversations about a few different subjects, your mom had messaged you saying she'd be working late and to order pizza or something with money she had left on the counter as per usual when she thought she'd be working late.

As Sunday rolled in, it wasn't much different aside from your mom actually being home this time since she never worked Sundays unless it was absolutely needed by the hospital. But you didn't see much of her until lunchtime since she slept in quite late during days off . . .

However, once Monday came, something felt different once you had woken up—minus the newer differences you had been experiencing for the past few days thus far. But you couldn't exactly pinpoint why you felt that way.

Taking your daily shower, you changed into your school uniform, grabbed your bag, then headed downstairs before going outside, your mom long gone by this point—not taking notice of a certain item you had forgotten on your nightstand.

Making your way to the house beside yours, you waited patiently for Shinsou to come out. But as you waited, a moderately fluffy black cat came trudging down on the fence that surrounded the majority of the houses in the vicinity.

It was no doubt the neighborhood stray cat that always wandered around in the area—dubbed Yua by one of the children which everyone else on the street soon stuck with. With that said, no one was bothered by her and would feed her occasionally when she'd come by and such, even you'd do so occasionally when you'd see her.

Shinsou had been wanting to catch her and take her in since he just adored cats. But all his attempts had failed as she wasn't too keen on being picked up unless on her terms which wasn't a common want on her end as she preferred to just be rubbed down.

Once Yua had gotten closer, she soon jumped off the fence and sat in front of you before laying down and rolling to her back in an attempt of asking you she wanted her belly rubbed.

Smiling, you bent down and began to rub her stomach lightly. But once you had, she seemed to tense up at your touch before jumping up and scampering off as if she had been spooked. This caused you to frown as you just looked in the direction she had run off in, disappearing behind a bush in one of the other neighbor's yards.

Doing this, you failed to notice Shinsou walking out as he lazily trudged in your direction, stopping once he had come beside you and raised a brow down at you, "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" You looked over at your friend. His eyes widened a bit when you did, but you didn't think much of it, "Yua came by, but she ran off." You stated as you got up from your crouched position and dusted your skirt off.

"Oh, okay."

With that, you both started on your way to school with Shinsou being oddly rather chatty but you didn't mind—as long as it was just him that was. Though as you both made it just outside the school gate, Shinsou couldn't help the question he had been wanting to ask to come out.

"So where are your glasses?" He asked suddenly, the curiosity getting the best of him, "Thought you hated contacts."

Yous stopped instantly at his question, as he did too, with wide eyes, "Huh?" You raised your hand and felt on your face where your glasses would be, feeling nothing but your own face.

Lowering your hand and furrowing your brows, you hadn't realized you weren't wearing them. In fact, you could see perfectly fine as if you were actually wearing them.

"Uhm . . ." You paused as you pondered for an excuse, "I, uh, decided to do something different and try contacts again." You lied with a smile, one only Shinsou tended to see.

Shinsou raised a brow at you, skeptical by your reply, as he studied your face for a few seconds before letting out a sigh and shrugging, "If you say so."

Your smile turned strained as you both started up walking again as you headed to your class, now in silence. But you couldn't stop the confused thought that was running through your mind of why you could now see without your glasses; however, deep down, you had an idea of what it could be.

Though, if anything, this part didn't seem like a "curse" per se like the other things that had been happening to you as of late. But with all "good," an equally "bad" thing must come to level out the playing field even if the majority of things up until that point had already been "bad" . . .

Once you had made it to class, you sat through the lectures, as usual, being careful not to lose focus again like you had last time—especially in Mr. Ishiyama's and even Kayama's class since she was also tough on students who failed to pay attention.

You had gotten odd looks at the start of the first period and while walking the halls, no doubt because of your lack of eyewear that you usually sported though they never did last long as all who did stare had continued about their own business soon after. But there had been one stare you never did catch through the first half of the day . . .

By no other than Bakugou himself.

He had seen you in the morning as you had been coming into the school while talking to that purple haired freak as well as walking in the hall when coming to your class. But this time he had been a bit more discreet since it seemed his little group had begun to notice the glances he was giving—more so Kirishima who, when having seen you himself, had given a passive glance at his own friend . . .

But with that said, Bakugou knew something seemed different about you though it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what it was. Simply put, it was because you weren't wearing your normal (favorite color) thick-framed glasses.

If he was being completely honest, the sight was a bit "shocking" given he hadn't seen you without your glasses before though it quickly passed just as soon as it had come over him. You were probably wearing shitty contacts or something, maybe even broke your stupid glasses. Who knows, the reasoning didn't concern him since that was the least of the curiosity that plagued his mind . . .

When lunch came, he didn't bother to look for you since it was obvious you weren't one to come to the cafeteria given what he deduced from the past few days. Plus, he had seen you last Friday coming in from being outside during the end time, so it was likely that was where you went during the day.

In fact, after lunchtime when everyone would head towards their classes, he never would see you again for the remainder of the day aside from that time he had seen you at the vending machine. Of course, that was on a normal day.

But today _wasn't_ a normal day . . .

Coming inside the building from being outside for lunch as per usual, you headed towards your class. However, as you were making it down the currently empty hallway, you were about to pass by Mr. Ecto who had a paper in hand.

"Oh, (Last Name)." He called as he stopped causing you to also stop before you had passed him, "Just the person I want to see."

"Yes?" You blinked up at him.

"Can you take this to the library and have about twenty-two of these printed out?" He outcasted the paper to you, "I don't want to leave the students too long without supervision . . . I know how they can be. _Even if they are seniors, they sure don't act like it_." He made a face as he said the end part.

You stared down at the paper for a few seconds before taking it, "Yes, sir."

"Thank you." He simply said as he turned around to hurry and get back to class.

You looked at the paper again before letting out a sigh and started towards the library. Once there, you asked the librarian if you could use the printer which she agreed. With that, you quickly headed towards the back where it was and scanned the worksheets as you waited for the amount you needed to print.

It only took about a couple of minutes to print the twenty-two pages having a few extra just in case. Grabbing them, you held them under your arm as you headed out of the library and started down the hall and on your way to the classroom.

But as you were about to cut the corner, you instantly collided with another body of causing you and even them to fall on the ground—the papers that were in your hands scattering around the two of you and to the floor as well.

"What the fucking he–" But the obvious and familiar male voice stopped midsentence from what he was seeing.

You looked up, eyes wide, as your gaze landed on the ash blonde male that you had managed to bump into for the second time this year in such a short amount of time . . .

But this time felt different as a weird feeling began to set deep inside your core, your breathing a bit faster and face subconsciously flushing while you looked at Bakugou in front of you whose eyes were just as wide as yours but for an entirely different reason than your own.

After a few more seconds of just staring at each other in silence, you soon shook your head out of the small trance before quickly getting up off the floor and gathering all the papers that had fallen to the ground, the strange and foreign feeling growing inside of you.

"I-I . . ." You practically squeaked out as you looked at Bakugou who was still wide-eyed as he stared at you, "I-I'm sorry!" you finally managed before practically running off from the scene, mentally cursing yourself for the stuttering but at the same time being thankful no one else was in the area.

Bakugou soon got up to his feet and turned in the direction you had dashed off to, a bead of sweat on his cheek. He opened his mouth in an attempt to say something but instantly closed it and frowned as you soon disappearing behind another corner, leaving him in the empty hallway—alone.

He took on a deep breath then looked down, seeing a paper you had missed in your attempts. Bending down slightly, he grabbed it and straightened himself back up as he just stared down at the piece of paper for a moment before looking back in the direction you had left in with slightly narrowed eyes.

If he were being completely honest, he didn't know what had just fucking happened. But with that being said, at least he now knew he wasn't fucking crazy:

_Y_ _our eyes really do glow red_.

After you had dashed off and away from Bakugou, you didn't head straight to class. Instead, you had stopped behind the first corner you had turned around, your body shaking lightly as you placed your hand over your chest—feeling your rapid heartbeat—and grabbed at your uniform tightly, breathing a bit heavier than normal.

What was this feeling..?

Taking in a deep breath and closing your eyes, it took a moment to calm yourself down but you eventually did though your heart continued to beat a bit faster than normal and the feeling was still there just not as strong. Opening your eyes, you let the breath you were holding out as you swallowed and looked ahead of you for a few seconds before quickly heading to your class, the blush on your cheeks and the strange faint feeling remaining.

Once there, you handed Mr. Ecto the papers as he gave you a simple thanks in return before you quickly headed to your seat while looking down, gaining a few stares as you did. But they didn't last long given Mr. Ecto soon started the class while handing out the newly printed papers.

Sitting through the two last classes was rather painful as the feeling hadn't fully left you quite yet. Your face remained flushed through the day as you tried your best to listen to the lessons that were being taught by Mr. Ecto and Mr. Yamada.

However, it was almost impossible since sitting down your body had also begun to heat up—similar to how you'd wake up. Almost like someone had turned the heater on . . . but through your discreet glances at the other students around you, it seemed you were the only one affected by this "warmness."

So when class was dismissed for the remainder of the day by the bell, you wasted no time in grabbing your things and zooming out of the room, not bothering to wait for Shinsou who was a bit stunned by your fast pace to exit and watched until you had left.

Quickly grabbing his own things, he exited the room and stopped right out the door as he watched while you quickly swerved past the students who began filtering into the hallway, obviously being careful not to get in anyone's way before leaving the building.

He didn't know what had gotten into you. It wasn't like you to just rush out like this, especially in a way that'd garner attention from others like what you had just done had. Letting out a sigh, he figured you'd tell him what had happened or that he'd get it out of you one way or another before starting down the hall himself, but at a much slower pace than you had.  
  
  
  


Once home, you quickly made your way inside, slamming the door shut as you slid down it and to the ground. Thankfully your mom wasn't home so you wouldn't have to explain your weird entrance to her as well as your current disarrayed state.

You quickly unbuttoned your jacket and threw it to the side before unbuttoning your white shirt all the way down, allowing the cool air to hit your skin while throwing your head back to the door—your breathing still a bit heavy.

After a few minutes of staying in that position, you eventually moved your head away from leaning against the door. Your body had cooled down a bit as well as the weird feeling having had left while your breathing was finally normal once again.

Getting up from the floor, you picked the jacket you had thrown up as you slowly started up the stairs and headed towards the bathroom, getting a towel on the way there. Once inside, you placed the towel on the edge of the sink before strip from your clothes so you could take a shower.

Turning it on and just keeping it on the colder end, you soon stepped inside. As the cool water ran down your body, you looked down at your stomach seeing the stupid pink winged heart mark that was most definitely still there and not going anywhere anytime soon while frowning.

A million thoughts were running through your mind as you stood under the cold water, unmoving and just staring down at the mark as regret started to bubble up inside of you—your arms instinctively wrapping around your wet body.

You were "cursed"—the video had "cursed" you.

There was no denying that fact, not that you were anyway considering everything that was happening to you as of late . . .

Why did you have to agree to watch the video for Ashido and Uraraka?

Why..?

If you had never said yes to their pleas, none of this would be happening to you—you were sure of that—and your daily life would continue to be normal, unlike how it was becoming now. But . . . you did. And, in the end, ended up becoming—no matter how much you tried to deny the fact even with it being the only explanation—"cursed."

Was there more to come..? You hoped this was the end of the "changes," but that seemed very unlikely . . .

What had started to be a minor inconvenience at the beginning was starting to turn into an even bigger one as the days passed by. And, admittedly, you were growing scared of what was to come with the more time that passed. In fact, you didn't want to know what was next . . .


	5. Succubus *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: * in the title means, uh, smutty time/strong sexual events somewhere in the chapter. 🙂)

"So why'd you rush out like that at the end of the day yesterday?" Shinsou asked as you both started walking to school, peering over at you while you did your best to avoid his gaze—still not wearing your glasses since there was no need for that it seemed.

Surprisingly, Shinsou had been the one waiting at your house instead of the other way around. Admittedly, it was a bit odd given he wasn't much of a morning person and waited until the very last minute to get up and head out with just enough time . . . but your entire week had been full of "oddness," so it wasn't the most surprising factor in your life at the moment.

"I just . . ." You paused for a moment as you squeezed the strap of your bag, "I just didn't feel well."

It wasn't a lie, technically. But it also wasn't the truth. Though it wasn't like you could just upright and tell him, " _hey, I watched a said-to-be 'cursed' video because Ashido and Uraraka begged me to since they were scared, and now I'm apparently 'cursed' and my body is going through some weird and drastic changes that I can't even control . . . plus I got some 'cool' tattoo on my lower abdomen that popped out of nowhere . . ._ "

Yeah, okay . . . that just sounded silly. Not even you would believe it if someone came up to you and said all that, and you were sure he wouldn't be an exception either. You knew he wasn't one to believe in "supernatural" things or "otherwordly" occurrences—whatever one wants to call what was happening.

But who would believe you anyway?

Well . . . maybe there were a certain two who would, but you weren't about to go and tell them—or anyone—about this for that matter.

"Oh . . ." Shinsou frowned as he continued to gaze over at you but soon looked straight ahead, "You're feeling better now I take it..?"

You stayed silent for a moment before taking in a deep breath, "Yeah . . . feeling much better."

"That's good. I was worried, but didn't want to bother you."

You sighed as you glanced over at him, "You never bother me."

"Heh." A lazy smile made way on his face.

As you both continued to walk to school, now in silence, you went deep into your thoughts as you pondered your situation—of what you were going to do about everything that had been going on.

If you were being honest, you didn't know what you were going to do. It wasn't like there _was_ much you could for that matter, however . . . other than to break this "curse" that was over you anyway.

But how would you do that?

Was it even possible..?

But with all that said, you couldn't even find the video for crying out loud. Which was also another problem. But that was one that appeared could wait since it didn't seem to be of any value aside from setting "curses" on the watcher . . .

While you were deep in thought about your predicament, Shinsou glanced back over at you, his smile slowly faded and was instantly replaced by a frown. He had a feeling you were keeping something from him, but he didn't know what.

Though with that thought, he wasn't one to pry too deeply into other's lives—not even yours—however. But knowing you, you'd eventually tell him when you felt it to be the right time. So he'd wait for that time to come—if it ever did that was . . .

Once you both had gotten to class, you had received a few more stares again but they of course didn't last long. The first three class periods passed by quickly as lunch soon came up with you going outside like you usually did.

However, instead of being by yourself, Shinsou had surprisingly come out with you. It wasn't that you didn't want him to . . . but given your current situation, the time alone was a bit more desirable at the moment. Though you didn't decline his advances given you didn't want him to ask questions—even if he most likely wouldn't given who he was—or for him to take your words the wrong way.

So here you both were, sitting on one of the benches underneath the cherry blossom trees outside side-by-side in an almost awkward form of silence while eating your lunches as a light breeze made its appearance here and there.

"I see why you like it out here." Shinsou mumbled in an attempt to disperse the awkwardness that had come over the two of you for the past five minutes.

"Yeah." You agreed, but that straight away, as you took the last bite of your food from your bento box and soon shut it back then placed it between the two of you.

Grabbing the math book you had decided to bring out with you, you figured you'd finish up some homework you didn't get to do yesterday because of being a bit hung up over your "situation." Plus, it'd help be a bit of a distraction.

Shinsou frowned at the short reply while he glanced over at you as you had started to scribble down a problem though he soon furrowed his brows upon realizing something, "You didn't finish your math homework?" He asked as he raised a brow since it wasn't like you not to do your homework the day it was given.

His question caused you to stop writing, but you didn't look up as you stared down at the paper, "Uh, I lost track of time." You muttered before continuing back on your work.

"Oh . . ." he went back to frowning while watching you work on the apparent math homework as more silence overcame the two of you aside from the sound of your pencil marking on the paper.

Once you had finished your math homework which had only taken about a few minutes while Shinsou just sat silently beside you to allow you to work, it eventually became time to head back in as you and him soon both grabbed your things as you two headed back inside together.

After you both had made it to class and sat down at your desk, Shinsou didn't bother to turn around and start any conversation with you, like he normally would—no doubt because he could tell you weren't fully up to doing so given lunchtime.

Thankfully the last two classes sped by though Mr. Yamada's did drag a bit with him going off-topic here and there. But before you knew it the bell soon rang, dismissing you all for the rest of the day. Thankfully having no weird incident happening up to this point thus far.

Grabbing your things, you soon started out the room—Shinsou slowly following behind. Once you had gotten out of the way of other students beginning to fill the hall, you turned to Shinsou to say your goodbyes as per usual.

"Have to tutor Ashido and Uraraka again today." You stated.

"I know." He simply replied.

"Also . . ." You looked to the side for a second before looking back at him, "Sorry about lunchtime."

He seemed a bit taken aback as if he had forgotten about it by this point, "Oh . . ." He soon gave a lazy smile, "It's fine, no–"

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow." You cut him off.

A bead of sweat appeared on his cheek, "Really, it's fi–"

"I'll come to you and actually sit in the lunchroom."

"Oh..?" He raised a brow as he placed a hand on the back of his neck, "Well if you're offering that . . ."

You gave a small smile at his trail off, "Yeah . . . but I should get going, don't want to keep Ashido and Uraraka waiting."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." He gave a small wave before turning around and heading on his way down the hall.

You let out a sigh as you watched him get farther and farther from you before turning around to head to the library. Once there, you made your way to the normal table that you and the two girls usually sat at; however, they weren't there yet it seemed as you waited patiently for them to arrive.

It didn't take too much longer for Ashido to soon enter as she instantly slid into the seat in front of you—placing her bag on the back, "Sorry that I'm late." She started as she got out her math book, "Also, Uraraka-chan couldn't make it today."

"Oh, okay. It's fine."

With that, you continued on as if nothing was different aside from giving her a bit more attention than you normally would given the lack of another member of the party being here.

After the full two hours of the tutoring session, you checked her work as usual before handing her paper back and allowing her to review her mistakes and such while answering any questions she had about a certain problem.

Once done with that, you both began to pack up your things, getting ready to leave and finally head home for the rest of the day.

"Also. . ." Ashido started as she began to dig in her bag before pulling out a paper—a test paper to be more exact—and placed it in front of you, an "83%" written at the top of the right corner of the paper, "I passed the test!" She said gleefully, "Uraraka also passed, she made like an eighty-seven I think."

"Oh." You gave her a small smile, "I told you you both would pass it, good job."

"Only thanks to you, (Last Name)-chan. Without you, we'd've probably failed." She sighed.

"I'm only helping you on the surface. You're both doing most of the work in the end."

"Still . . ."

You gave a small smile as you looked back down at the paper still in front of you while eyeing the big red "83%," but it soon fell before you looked back up at her as she began to stand up, "Can I a–"

"I gotta go, (Last–" But she stopped when she realized you were about to say something, "What is it?"

Your eyes widened slightly before you shook your head and stood up yourself, "Oh, uh . . . nothing. Nevermind." You muttered.

She hummed as she grabbed the paper on the table and stuffed it back in her bag, "Okay then, well, see you Friday." She gave you a small wave before heading out of the library.

You instantly frowned once she had officially left. You had wanted to ask her a bit more on the video . . . but now that you thought about it, you were sure she most likely wouldn't know much other than what she had told you. So it probably wasn't a good idea.

With a sigh, you grabbed your bag from the back of the seat and soon made your way out of the library yourself and then down the empty hall with most of the people in the school probably having had all left by this point aside from a few of the faculty.

Though as you were slowly wandering the hall, a certain ash blonde and red haired male were just finishing up from their after school sports practice and were now heading down the campus grounds to head home themselves. . .

"I can't believe Mr. Ecto gave us all that math homework." Kirishima mumbled as he lowered his shoulders a bit upon recalling the one hundred or so problems the teacher had laid on them for the night that class 3-A would need to do and have done by the start of class tomorrow—given they had just got finished with sports practice and it was already six.

"Math..?" Bakugou muttered as he eyed the male beside him with furrowed brows.

"Yeah, remember? He gave us a buttload of math problems to work on, like one hundred."

This caused Bakugou to stop as he realized something, "I'll be right fucking back . . ."

Kirishima also stopped and turned to look at him, "Did you forget something?"

"Damn math book." Bakugou muttered with narrowed eyes.

Kirishima frowned at his words. Admittedly, it was a bit strange that Bakugou would forget something, he wasn't the forgetful type after all. Then again, Kirishima knew his friend had been a bit more in his thoughts as of late for some reason or another—especially since midday of yesterday.

"Want me to wait for you?" He asked.

Bakugou ran a hand through his hair as he pondered the other male's words, "Just fucking go ahead."

"Well . . . see you tomorrow then." With that, Kirishima gave him a small wave as he turned around to head home.

After he had left, Bakugou soon trudged towards the school building and entered as he made his way to his locker so he could get the stupid math book since he knew he wouldn't be able to wait until tomorrow to do the amount of homework for that class.

Once at his locker, he laid his bag on the floor as he put in the combination for it then grabbing the book and shut the locker back. He shoved the book into his bag before slinging it back over his shoulder and soon began his way back towards the exit but he instantly stopped once his eyes landed on an annoyingly familiar figure on the opposite side of the hallway—yours to be more exact.

His eyes narrowed as he watched you walking down the hall alone with your head down while you were oblivious to the majority of your surroundings as you made your way towards him unknowingly.

But while he continued to stare at you, it seemed you had somehow caught on as you slowly raised your head to look in front of you; however, you instantly stopped in your tracks once your eyes had landed on him—them glowing a red color upon doing so, unbeknownst to yourself.

Bakugou continued to stare over at you, his brows furrowed. Seeing your eyes glow wasn't as shocking as it had been the first few times he had seen it. But he was curious, curious as to why they glowed . . .

And he wanted some fucking answers.

As you just stood there like a deer in headlights while staring at him with wide eyes, a weird feeling began to overcome you. It was similar to when you had bumped into him the first time. Except for this time, you were quite a bit of ways away from him obviously.

It was like everything around you had stopped. Swallowing, you squeezed the straps of your bag tightly, and face warming. You had gone through the day without any incident thus far aside from the usual morning "problems" that'd occur.

But now . . .

"Hey." Bakugou started, his face turning into a more neutral yet curious expression as he took a few steps towards you—your eyes widened even more.

Not allowing him to finish whatever he was going to say to you nor caring much to hear it, you quickly whipped around and started off in the opposite direction in an attempt to get away—your body beginning to become hot and your speed increasing as you walked down the hall.

This didn't sit well with Bakugou as he quickly started after you, "Hey!"

He wanted answers, and what better time to get some than now?

Unsurprisingly, he soon caught up to you before roughly gripping your arm and practically yanking you back—thankfully no one was in school any longer or at least in this sector of the school, to see the odd scene that was beginning to unfold . . .

Your eyes widened as he soon swung you to face him. But once you had faced him, it was like everything had stopped and all that you could hear was the thumping of your now fast-beating heart ringing in your ears as you looked into his eyes as your breathing became heavy—your eyes glowing even brighter, at least from his perspective.

It took you a moment but you soon yanked your hand from his grasp, "L-Let me go..!"

He scrunched up his nose, "Huh–"

But you didn't allow him to finish as you quickly whipped around and started running in the direction you were going before he had grabbed you which just annoyed the male even more.

"Get your ass back here!"

However, you didn't stop from his words. Instead, you sped up as you zoomed through the hall. But your mind was beginning to spin in mild disarray as you were becoming unable to think straight—your body temperature feeling as if it were increasing now as well, more so than when it had happened the day prior, especially where he had grabbed you on your arm.

You were unsure how close Bakugou was at this point, but you weren't going to look back lest you slowed yourself down even more than you were already unintentionally. As you continued to run down the halls, you could hear his constant yelling for you to stop as he said something about wanting to ask you something or whatever. But it was mildly undistinguishable as your mind refused to fully process it while only running with thoughts to _get away from him_.

Though with that said, it was painfully obvious you were most likely not going to make it out of the building considering you had just switched directions to where the next exit was much further away. And you didn't think you could keep running away much longer as your legs were becoming shaky and unstable for some reason—the room spinning a bit as an odd feeling pooled inside your core and the area between your legs was starting to feel funny as well . . .

With a clouded mind, you entered whatever the upcoming room was beside you—with hopes of it being empty—which so happened to be the U.A. music room. Slamming the door behind you, you shakily made it a bit to the side in front of the general class, plopping down on the ground, and leaning your head back against the wall while breathing heavily.

Thankfully it appeared to be empty so no explanation for your weird behavior was necessary for this instance. Your hand instinctively grabbed the area on your arm that Bakugou had grabbed, the area feeling a bit warmer than anywhere else. You clenched your thighs together as you began to squirm, face red while breathing heavily as you looked down at your arm.

What was this feeling?!

Was this part of the "curses" you had been suffering from thus far?

But you were sure it was. There was no other explanation for such an occurrence to happen to you. Just when you thought the day was going rather normally, too . . .

As you sat there on the floor, your mind continued to spin as you sat there with your thighs pressed tightly together while failing to notice there was a "new" addition to yourself—though it had appeared before without your knowledge when you'd be asleep—but currently hidden by your longer-than-average uniform skirt unable to break free just yet as your focus was purely on the feeling you were experiencing.

But as you were trying to deal with the feeling overtaking your mind, Bakugou had, indeed, seen where you had run off to given he hadn't been too far behind you when you had entered the room. So it didn't take him long to soon come through the door.

As he walked in, Bakugou eyed your heaving form while you still had one of your hands latched onto your other arm exactly where he had grabbed you only minutes earlier.

"Hey, you." His words were harsh-sounding as he took a few steps towards you and stopped to just look at you, his bag having had fallen down his shoulder and into his hand.

You tensed up upon hearing his voice, still not bothering to look up at him which was probably for the best in the end. It seemed he had managed to find you, not that that was too surprising given he probably hadn't been too far from you after your attempted retreat.

However, there was no point in running again since your legs felt like jello and unable to move much, not that you could anyway since he was in front of the only exit in the room after all. So he'd most likely be able to catch you if were to bother trying.

But there was also something deep inside you that . . . for some reason . . . _didn't want to run_.

That _wanted_ to _stay_.

And, even through your better judgment, _wanted_ to get _close_ to him.

With these new thoughts, something seemed to "snap" inside of you, your body growing calmer and your thoughts beginning to shift in a way that felt as if you weren't fully in control of your actions anymore like you were just a bystander in your own body with only little control over your movements—a minor "trance" of sorts.

You squeezed your thighs even tighter together as you bit your lip while your breathing had returned to a normal pace but it was still a little off. You could feel the wetness pooling down below, your panties practically soaked now even though nothing much had happened aside from merely being touched on the arm . . .

Bakugou's brows furrowed as you just sat there practically unmoving now by this point as it seemed your breathing had gone to a normal level which, to him, was an indication of you having calmed down from running from him though that hadn't been the case.

" _So you found me_. . ." Your voice sounded a bit different as you lifted yourself up and faced him, your hair shading over your eyes while you had your arms wrapped just under your chest while squeezing your breasts together as you continued to squeeze your things together as well.

Bakugou frowned at you, but he didn't have time to bother with whatever was going on as he had only one thing in his mind which had been the original reason he had chased after you, "You want to fucking explain those damn eyes of yours?"

" _My . . . eyes?_ " You slowly dropped your arms to your side.

He watched as your lips upturned in what appeared to be a small smirk while you took a few more steps towards him, your hair still shaded your eyes, "That's what I just fucking asked."

You didn't reply straight away as you took a few more steps towards him only stopping once you had made it right in front of him before looking up at and directly into his eyes—your own eyes glowing the light red—your cheeks warm, " _Do you like my eyes?_ "

He knitted his brows, "The fuck are you talkin' about?"

You didn't answer him as you placed your hands on his shoulder before pushing him roughly against the wall causing him to fully drop his bag to the ground.

"What the fuck." His eyes widened a bit as you pressed up against him, his hands instinctively grabbing your waist—the places he was touching leaving a tingling feeling on your skin, "What the hell are you doing?"

You hummed in response, your personality seeming to have done a complete three-sixty to him as you pressed more into his body. You moved your hands from his shoulder before wrapping your arms around his neck lightly while looking at him with half-lidded eyes.

" _Do you like my eyes_.. _?_ " You repeated in an almost seductive way.

Your "new" addition which so happened to be a tail of sorts peeked from underneath your long skirt, lifting it up slightly but it remained unnoticed by the two of you for the moment as Bakugou pondered what to even say while he just stared deep into your eyes with twitching brows while you had slowly begun to grind against his body.

Bakugou remained silent and swallowed while a bead of sweat appeared on his cheek as he moved his head back in an attempt to put some distance between the two of you. But he was not able to get very far considering the wall was directly behind him.

You leaned in closer to his face while your smirk widened as you licked your lips exposing the sharper than average canines, " _Do you_.. _?_ "

But you didn't allow much time for a response as you closed your eyes and quickly lessened the distance between you both as you pressed your lips against his. His eyes instantly widening at the "random" action.

Your lips were (un)surprisingly soft and almost sweet-tasting against his own while you continued to grind against him while starting to move your lips against his own albeit awkwardly since he was frozen in his spot, unsure of what to do, your arms tightening around his neck to pull him even closer.

He wanted to push you off of him; however, instead, his grip on your waist slowly began to tighten as he soon closed his own eyes and started to relax into the kiss while he eventually began to move his own lips against your own—the sweet taste invading his mouth even more.

As the short amount of time passed, he began to become a bit more comfortable as you both continued, wanting to taste even more of the sweetness that came from you—more so than what probably did from the average person—and he, surprisingly, too, since he wasn't very big on sweet things, wanted to taste more. So much so, He began to become a bit rougher as he bit your bottom lip so you'd open your mouth.

This caused your eyes to open as they widened, the simple action causing you to break away from the little "trance" you had been in to start this entire situation as you let out a gasp and have a little moment to breath, "W-Wha–"

But you weren't able to fully get the word out as Bakugou instantly slipped his tongue past your lips causing you to whimper as he began to explore your mouth with it; however, you didn't try and stop or fight him—your body craving this even though your mind was telling you this was wrong at the same time . . .

As you both continued, you letting out small whimpers here and there, Bakugou had soon gained more control over the situation from the little "breakaway" you had just experienced as he got even rougher in his attempts.

But the need for air was, of course, a thing. So after a few more seconds, he had slowly pulled away from you, you both breathing heavily as you stared into each other's half-lidded eyes as he licked his lips as you swallowed, grinding against him unconsciously still, starting to feel a hardness forming from his lower region—you had a good idea what it was—while failing to notice your "new" tail twitching and swaying a little underneath your skirt

You _wanted_ to run.

But at the same time . . .

There was another part of you that also _wanted him_.

And you had a feeling that wasn't the level-headed part of your mind.

You weren't the only one "struggling" with your inner self. Bakugou was also unsure what the hell he was even doing—kissing you, and fucking liking it for that matter!

He _wanted more_.

He _wanted_ to taste you again.

His pants had since been growing tight from the intense make-out and the way you were grinding on him as embarrassing as it was since he didn't know what the hell was even fucking going on. But even with these thoughts, your next words didn't fail to surprise him as they broke him away from his thoughts.

You pressed even closer to him, "I want you . . ." Your words were low as you licked your lips, your lust for him at the moment overpowering any proper judgment you had left as you "snapped" back into the previous personality you had sported.

You backed away from him, one of your hands slowly unbuttoning your uniform jacket, shrugging it off, and keeping your white shirt on. You soon began to unzip your skirt on the side before allowing it to fall to the ground, revealing your (favorite color) lacy underwear and the tail that resembled a demon's you'd see in a movie or something that had been hidden underneath the skirt causing his eyes to widen.

" _Fuck me, Bakugou_.~" You started unbuttoning your white shirt halfway, exposing the matching lacy bra, but keeping it on—your tail twitching in anticipation.

Bakugou just stared at you, his eyes glinting a red glow similar to yours but only temporarily. His eyes ran along your surprisingly nice body, the tail that was swaying back and forth—something he should have seen as a clear sign to get the hell out of here with the added bonus of your glowing eyes—your plump lips, then going back to your entrancing glowing eyes while also being surprised by the bluntness of your words.

With that said, he couldn't believe he was even considering your words—forgetting his initial reason for chasing after you . . . but his mind was clouded with lust, similar to your own. You had already been messing with him long enough.

He wanted more than what he had already gotten.

_He wanted you_.

The tightness in his pants could vouch for that.

He slowly trudged to you, grabbing your hips before pushing you lightly in too of one of the only desks present in the music as he stared down at you, "Is that really what you fucking want?"

Your lips upturned into a smirk at his words as you sat up just enough so you could lean in and bring your lips to his ears, " _Fuck me_."

Your hand lightly graced over the obvious growing tent in his pants as you fell back on top of the desk on your back, earning a shudder from him, allowing your white shirt to spread open to expose your undergarments even more than they already were.

With that said, your words and action were all the insurance he needed as he instantly hooked his fingers under the waistband of your underwear before slowly pulling them down for you, them exposing your already drenched lower region.

It seemed foreplay wasn't much needed in this case . . .

Everything after that happened so quickly . . .

He began to fiddle with the zipper of his pants before pulling them down and allowing his erection to finally be freed. At the sight, you subconsciously licked your lips as you spread your legs open invitingly, exposing yourself even more to him while your tail still moved around behind you.

It didn't take long for him to be hovering over you, positioning himself in preparation to enter you, his tip lightly brushing against you as he gripped your hips tightly as he soon began to slowly slide into you.

Your eyes widened as he began to push into you, letting out a small moan of pleasure once he had fully entered inside of you—stretching you, "B-Bakugou."

He groaned as you clenched tightly around him, your body trying to adjust to his size. He didn't move straight away, however, allowing you to get a little more adjusted.

"So . . . so fucking tight." Bakugou muttered more to himself as he also tried to adjust to the feeling overcoming him.

But you didn't appreciate the small action as you began to move your hips impatiently in order to get at least something, your tail twitching as it moved from behind you, "M-Move."

"Fucking impatient." He grumbled but complied as he started to move, a slow pace to start.

Even though it was slow, the foreign feeling of someone moving in and out of you was almost too much, considering you were a virgin along with the extra sensitivity of your body because of your "transformation" while a stream of small moans left from you.

It didn't take long for him to slowly speed up his thrusting inside of you. As he did, your hands instinctively grabbed and squeezed his shoulders tightly while you leaned your head back a bit—your moans becoming a bit louder.

The sounds that escaped your lips were music to Bakugou's ears . . . and an ego booster if he was being completely honest to himself.

And he wanted to hear more . . .

A lot more.

With that thought and enjoying the noises you were making but wanting even more, he soon stopped his actions as he pulled out of you without notice and stepped back a few steps.

You blinked up at him somewhat in a daze, "What . . . what are yo–"

But he didn't give you time to finish your sentence as he instantly flipper you around, your stomach on the desk with your ass up in the air now. However, he paused upon seeing your tail swishing back and forth as well as something under your white uniform shirt but it was covering it so he couldn't see exactly what it was . . . but he quickly snapped away from the "small" distractions which probably would have scared away any average person.

However, this was Bakugou one was talking about. Plus if he were being completely honest, he didn't care too much about anything else at the damn moment aside from feeling and being deep inside of you. So it didn't last long as he soon pushed back inside of you—him just sliding in as if it were nothing—in the new position to continue what had been started.

Your eyes widened from the sudden feeling of being filled up by him again as he resumed his thrusting once more, him going deeper and faster inside of you in this position than the other while gripping your hips tightly. You let out moans of pleasure while gripping the front of the desk, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the room.

But as he continued slamming against you, his eyes went back to your tail that was curled above and between you and him as it twitched here and there with each thrust he gave you. As he eyed it, he couldn't help but wonder . . .

"Bakugou..!" You whimpered as you gripped the desk even tighter from the sudden new stimulation, "D-Don't, that . . . that–" But you were unable to finish your words as a loud moan escaped from you.

_So it did_.

Bakugou had grabbed your tail, only holding it lightly. But it seemed it was a very sensitive erogenous zone of sorts to you as your increased moans and whimpers were an obvious indication of that fact.

With the two stimulations, it didn't take long for you to feel a knot inside of your stomach beginning to form, growing with each thrust and touch of your tail he gave you while his right hand squeezed your hips—leaving a tingly feeling in the area.

"I'm . . . I'm gonna–" You bent more into the desk while squeezing your eyes shut, the knot growing and growing.

Until . . .

You instantly arched your back and your head flew back as you let out one of the loudest moans you had since the start of this little "session," clenching around him as your body began to spasm a bit, your eye wide and glowing even brighter—the mark on your stomach illuminating a pink glow but it went unnoticed by the both of you as you were in your own little world.

The sound of your orgasmic moan was music to Bakugou's ear, even more so than the previous ones, while he continued to thrust while you had a tighter hold on him than before . . .

But he wasn't far from his own release as his thrust began to become uneven and sloppy, the once constant pace beginning to become inconsistent. His right hand grabbed into your hip while the other squeezed your tail tighter earning a whimper from your overstimulated self.

"Fuck . . ."

With a few more thrusts he quickly pulled out from you, knowing his limit was now, allowing himself to release all over your bare ass and thighs.

His right hand remained squeezing your hips while you both were breathing heavily from the activity that had ensued. But he eventually let go of your hips and tail as he backed away from you.

After coming down from his little "high," he began to scan the room, chest rising and falling heavily, as he searched for something to clean up with. Thankfully he soon spotted a roll of paper towels conveniently setting at the edge of the music director's desk.

Reaching over he grabbed it, cleaning himself off then putting his pants back up before heading over to you to do the same, wiping you down since it was obvious you still needed a minute to adjust from what had just happened . . . and, admittedly, he needed to process what had happened himself, too.

Had he really just had fucking sex with you when his original intent had been to just ask you about your damn glowing eyes?

But that needn't be answered since it was quite obvious what the answer was to that question . . .

As he pondered the situation himself, you soon rolled to your side—your legs feeling like jello—as your breathing was heavy. You began to lift yourself up albeit slowly.

The glow of your eyes slowly starting to fade along with your stomach tattoo's pink glow, your tail also soon disappearing as if had never been there in the first place while the other addition to your back that Bakugou had gotten a glimpse of but couldn't quite tell what it had been also disappeared . . .

With that, you slowly began to come to your senses, your half-lidded eyes landing on the ash blonde only a few feet from where you were—lost in thought. You just stared at him for a moment but your eyes slowly began to widen as your face started to heat up as your senses had been fully restored and you recalled the events that had just taken place only minutes earlier.

You glanced at the underwear hanging from your ankles still then to the pile that consisted of your U.A. uniform and skirt lying on the ground before turning it back over to Bakugou.

_Oh, God_ . . .

You didn't . . .

But you did—oh, God, you did!

You quickly buttoned up your white shirt before jumping up off the desk with a loud thud, alerting the male before you and causing him to look over in your direction as you stumbled a bit in an attempt to catch your balance.

Once you had managed to do so, you quickly pulled up your underwear—ignoring the stinging sensation for allowing the band of them to snap on your hips—as you quickly began to gather your things, slipping into your skirt and zipping it up, then grabbing your bag on the floor beside the door as you put it over your shoulder while placing your jacket over your arm.

Bakugou took a few steps towards you once you had finished, "Hey–"

"I-I'm . . . I'm sorry, I have to go..!" You avoided his gaze as you began to back up towards the exit of the room, "Uh . . . I'm sorry!"

You quickly turned around, opened the door—fumbling with it a little bit from your disorientation that still was present—then dashed out of the room, leaving the male in the room. He had his mouth to say something but instantly closed it—not bothering to follow after you as he, too, was still a bit disoriented by the events with one thought running through his mind.

What the fuck had just happened..?

But he wasn't the only one asking that question.

As you ran down the halls—the sky's orangish colors seeping through the windows that graced the walls—you were thinking the same exact thing. However, you _did_ know what had happened. There was no denying it, even if you wanted to . . .

_You had had sex with Bakugou in the music room._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I never wrote smut before and running on just about no experience, so hopefully this was okay and not too fast or anything...)


End file.
